Borrowed Pain
by mk10
Summary: Blaine's own safety cannot be used against him, but what about Kurt's ?
1. Mask

*I don't own anything to do with gLee*

* * *

><p>Ah, Friday. Blaine <em>loved <em>Fridays. It was the end of a long hard week, he could stay up all night and not have to be up the next morning, but most of all, it meant he had a whole weekend with Kurt to look forward to. This particular weekend he was staying in Kurt's house. Burt didn't mind as long as they "kept it PG".

The last class of the day was chemistry so he met up with Kurt at the choir room before they left for home. He walked down the corridor to slowly, but surely make out the silhouette of his boyfriend. A smile immediately formed as he picked up his pace and enveloped himself in Kurt's arms – hell, no one was around so he didn't have to look suave.

"Hey. I missed you all day."

Kurt smiled, shot a quick glance around to make sure nobody could see then pulled Blaine in for a long awaited kiss. It lasted for ten beautiful seconds until they gently separated arms still around each other.

"I've wanted to do that since Spanish." Kurt grinned.

Blaine laughed. "I've wanted you to do that since 'Baby it's Cold Outside'". He blushed then smiled goofily.

Kurt blushed slightly too as he turned to the door.

"You ready to go?"

"Absolutely."

They both skipped out of the building and through the parking lot. Blaine loved the feeling of Kurt's warm hand in his. He had such soft skin which Brittany had mentioned before. He felt the smooth cuff of Kurt's shirt brush lightly against his wrist. He really admired his boyfriends fashion taste. Sure, it could be a bit outlandish, but when he got it right he _really _got it right. Like today.

They stopped their skipping and enjoyed the lingering walk hand in hand. Blaine glanced quickly over to see Kurt just smiling in the moment. Blaine smiled at this and looked towards his car.

All of a sudden he felt his boyfriend stop. This pulled Blaine back a little as he was still holding his hand. He noticed Kurt falling forward onto the ground and out of his grasp before he turned around to see a huge figure and just *black*

* * *

><p>Pain. The first thing he noticed was the last thing he felt. The back of his head started to throb before he could even open his eyes. Instinctively he reached up with his hand to see if it was bleeding, but his arm wouldn't move. As a matter of fact, neither of his hands could move because they were tied together behind him, tightly. He opened his eyes when he realised this to find himself tied to a chair. He struggled for a few minutes to discover that there was no way he could escape the bonds.<p>

Okay, what the hell just happened? He was walking out of school with Kurt-

Kurt! Where was he? He finally looked up to take in where he was. A room. A bare room. It wasn't dirty or unkempt, just very empty. There was however a table to Blaine's right a bit in front of him and a window up high on the wall above the table. The only door was to his left.

"Okay. Think. Think, Blaine." He thought out loud to himself. Why on earth could he possibly be in this situation and where the hell was Kurt?

His thinking was cut short when the door opened and a man walked in. He closed the door behind him and stood in front of the boy. Blaine took in his appearance. He was a fairly tall man. He was wearing a black suit which Blaine found unusual. The most unusual thing about this man, however, was his face. He didn't have one. He wore a mask. It reminded him of those theatre masks – the happy and sad ones, but this one was neither happy or sad. It was neutral.

He felt very intimidated, but he wasn't going to let that stand in the way of his boyfriend's safety.

"Where's Kurt?" He asked defiantly.

The man put his hands behind his back looking not unlike Blaine except he was willingly in that position and he towered over him.

"Blaine Anderson Jr."

'Oh no. He said Jr'. Blaine thought to himself. 'That means this has definitely something to do with my dad.' Damn it. This was bound to happen some day. Wait. He momentarily forgot about his boyfriend, but clued back in.

"Where is Kurt?" He got more aggressive as he stared into the unforgiving eyes of the white mask.

"You are the only son of Blaine Anderson Sr, founder of 'The Anderson Company'. Correct?"

He figured repeating Kurt's name wasn't going to get him anywhere so he answered.

"Yes."

"Good." Blaine could hear something in the man's voice that made him think that behind that mask he was smiling. "Here is what's going to happen. We know that your father tells you things, things that could potentially harm his corporation. If there was an occasion where you would need to see him urgently you would obviously need the codes for his building. He no doubt has told you countless other important pieces of information."

He knelt down to Blaine's level.

"You are going to tell us everything."

Blaine had no idea what to do. The first thing he noticed was the man's mentioning the word "we" so that meant his chances of him and Kurt escaping practically went out the window. That also meant that those other people probably had Kurt. Secondly, it was true that he did know _alot_ about his dad's company because of the reasons the man mentioned and because he was hopefully going to take over after his father, well his father hoped anyway. However, he couldn't just destroy his father's life.

Blain gulped. "I can't."

The man breathed into the mask and stood up.

"We've done our research on you. You are quite resilient when it comes to your own safety."

No.

The man walked over to the door and lightly knocked on it.

"But what about somebody else's."

The door burst open and Kurt was violently thrown in. He landed hard on the ground.

The man nodded towards the door. "Thanks guys." The door then slammed shut.

Blaine stared at Kurt who was blindfolded, had tape over his mouth had his hands tied behind his back. He breathed heavily from his nose as he tried to regulate his breathing again.

"Kurt." He pleaded that his boyfriend was okay.

"Don't worry, he's fine. And we can keep it that way if you cooperate. If not, well, I'm afraid I can't guarantee that he'll remain in one piece. It's up to you."

The man bent down and put his arms around Kurt to pick him up so that he was kneeling and facing Blaine. He kept his hand on Kurt's shoulder.

Blaine watched as his boyfriend just kneeled there. He was surprisingly composed and Blaine wondered if he could fall any deeper in love with him.

"So. What's it going to be?"

Blaine could feel his brain heat up as he considered what he was asked. If he told them everything it would ruin everything his dad had done for the last forty years and tarnish his reputation. But if he didn't tell them it was Kurt who would pay. His lips trembled as he stared at his boyfriend.

Kurt didn't struggle or fight. He knew full well that Blaine was in front of him, he could hear him. He knew full well that if he did in fact struggle, it wouldn't help either of them. The one thing he didn't understand, however, is what the hell either of them was talking about. The last thing he heard was the word "Sorry" before he felt the hand on his shoulder disappear and his blind world felt the pain meant for someone else.

"No! Don't!"

* * *

><p>TBC<p> 


	2. Air

"So. What's it going to be?"

It took Blaine forever to answer. "I'm s-sorry. I can't..." He was answering to Kurt more than the man.

The man looked down as if to think for a moment. He let go of Kurt's shoulder, bent down to his level and after taking one final glance back at Blaine, he drove one arm forward while the other pulled Kurt towards him sending his fist viciously into Kurt's stomach. He held it there as the boy automatically began to cough, or at least try to cough through the tape covering his mouth.

Because he was blindfolded he didn't expect such a sudden attack and because of the tape he couldn't breathe. It was hard enough to breathe through your mouth after being punched in the stomach. He took in air through his nose as he let out a pained groan through the tape.

"God damn it!" Blaine yelled. What the hell else could he do?

The man turned his head back towards Blaine keeping his fist lodged against Kurt's stomach and with his other hand began to mockingly brush his fingers through the boys hair.

"Do you really want Kurt to answer for your own decision? Really, all you have to do is tell us what you know and I won't hurt him again."

Blaine panted as he watched Kurt's doubled over body hitch in and out as he shakily took in air and began to breathe evenly again. He hated not being able to do anything, but he knew that Kurt would want him to be doing exactly what he was doing now, fighting.

"Don't you get it? I can't!"

The man then started to do something. Blaine couldn't see what, but he could see Kurt begin to shift and shake and he could hear him wincing. What he couldn't see was the man tightening his grip on Kurt's bruised stomach and digging his fingers into his gut hard. Beads of sweat fell down Kurt's face as the man became angry.

He all of a sudden pushed up and drove Kurt forward, slamming him into the wall.

"Hey! Wa-", but Blaine could only watch as his boyfriend was held up by his collar and punched in the side of the head sending him crashing down to the floor right in front of him. The masked man looked at them both for a moment.

"I'll be back in a while. Think about our offer... for his sake."

With that, he opened the door and left.

Blaine immediately looked down at Kurt's crumpled form. His head was cut open and a thick stream of blood fell down his head, over his blindfold and the tape over his mouth. He was still conscious, but was breathing rather heavily. He was lying directly at his feet.

"Kurt! Can you hear me?"

Kurt turned his head up to face Blaine's voice. He figured that he needed to find a way for Blaine to know he could hear so he began to move. He slowly, but surely lifted up his elbows behind him and using Blaine's leg against his back as a guide, brought himself up to sit against his legs. His head rested in between his boyfriend's knees. This was visibly taxing as his stomach ached and his head spun.

Blaine was able to reach down and kiss Kurt on the forehead. He could feel his shaky breathing against his knees. He kept his head down and rested his own forehead on Kurt's.

"I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry."

* * *

><p>TBC<p> 


	3. Strength

Kurt let the moments that followed those painful few minutes come as slowly as they wished. He savoured every warm breath that brushed against his face as Blaine's forehead still rested on his own. Had they been at home in his room, this moment would have been perfect. He had a pretty good idea of what was happening now. The people who had them wanted Blaine to tell them something and if he didn't then they would hurt him. There was no choice. Blaine couldn't tell them. Kurt had met Blaine's father and he was a very nice man. Sure, he may not have been as accepting as Burt was about his son, but he was really trying. Kurt admired him and he knew that he would have to be strong for Blaine so the choice wouldn't be made harder seeing his boyfriend yelling in pain. No, he was going to fight for him.

Blaine knew Kurt would never want him to tell them anything and he wasn't going to. If the situation was reversed he would want the exact same thing. However, nobody would ever want to see the one they loved getting hurt right in front of their eyes. He remembered something his dad told him a few years ago. He did mention something about some group of "masks", but he just thought he was referring to the fact that it was an anonymous group. He used to be told of all the awful things they did to benefit their company. He had learned that they were an underground organisation so they could get away with a lot. On one occasion, they killed a man. But Blaine couldn't think of that right now. He had to focus on Kurt, on them.

"Kurt. I don't know what's going to happen. I don't know how far they'll go so I need you to know that I'm sorry and I would never do anything to hurt you. Just remember that no matter how long we're here for, as long as you can hear my voice we'll be okay."

Kurt shifted, but he didn't know how he could communicate without his voice, eyes or hands so he just gently nodded, still facing up to Blaine's face. Blaine frowned.

"I wish I could hear your voice."

Heavy footsteps were heard through the wall. The door opened and a different person walked in. This time he was about the same height as the man before, but he was more built. He was dressed the same, but the mask he was wearing had one tear drop coming from each eye. He didn't bother to close the door behind him.

"So, you don't want to talk, huh? That'll change very soon."

Kurt could feel the breaths against his face get heavier and hotter. The knees beside each of his ears shook as Blaine stared at the man. Kurt dreaded what was going to happen next. The man brought his arm from behind his back to reveal a steel pipe.

"Oh my God." Kurt heard Blaine whisper before he was dragged by his leg forward. The man held his left leg and with the other hand swung the pipe down and into Kurt's knee, shattering it. A sickening crack was heard as Kurt yelled in agony behind the tape. The man pressed his foot down on the boy's knee watching him twist and struggle against the pain. He was trying to breathe through the pain as he became saturated in sweat. The man brought the pipe underneath Kurt's chin and pushed it up so that Kurt was forced to face towards him.

"I know it hurts. I know, but you've got to push through the pain."

Kurt wasn't really thinking clearly right now, but he wasn't sure if the man was mocking him or if he didn't agree with what he was asked to do to him. Despite that, it sure didn't stop the blinding pain.

The man took the pipe away from Kurt's chin and stepped off his knee allowing Kurt to roll onto his side to take the pressure of the floor away from his broken knee cap. The man looked at Blaine then back down at the boy he just crippled. Then he left.

Blaine froze. He just stared at his boyfriend on the ground who was writhing in agony. It made him think about the Sadie Hawkins dance. Him and the boy he was with got beat up pretty bad and he swore to himself that it would never happen again. That is the main reason why he was so protective of Kurt. That and also the fact that the first time he met Kurt, he met a scared boy who seemed to be lost. He wanted to be the person who would help him find his way. He wanted to be there for him. But where were they now? He was completely helpless and Kurt was no more than two feet in front of him. He studied his boyfriend. He was awake which was good. He wasn't crying which he was secretly proud of. Kurt was a very strong person and he would never forgive Blaine if he told those faceless men anything because it would make all that they fought for pointless.

No. They would continue to fight – together.

* * *

><p>TBC<p> 


	4. Blood

An hour passed by. Kurt wasn't able to make his way over to Blaine this time because of his leg so he managed to turn himself so that he could face him and listen to him gently sing 'Teenage Dream', as they were both reminded of the day they first met. Kurt's breathing relaxed and he just lay there.

The door quietly opened and the first man walked in casually. Neither of the boys cowered or flinched, they just remained silent. He pulled in a chair behind him and sat down, crossing his legs and placing them on top of Kurt's body like he was a footrest.

"Get your feet off him." Blaine cursed through gritted teeth.

The man replied simply. "No."

Kurt didn't move, he just continued to lie there.

"Now, Blaine. Tell me this; what is it that you are so desperate to keep hanging on to? Is it your father's love? His fortune? His legacy? Please enlighten me."

What _was_ it he was trying to hang on to? It wasn't his love or money or anything like that. He realised then that he wasn't trying to hold on to his father's love, he was promising not to let go of Kurt's.

"You've got it all wrong. This has nothing to do with my father."

The man tilted his head slightly.

"If I give you the information you are so desperate to know, then everything Kurt and I have fought for until now will be worthless."

He looked down at Kurt and then straightened up in his seat.

"You don't deserve to know." He spoke proudly and smiled.

The masked man silently fumed as he squeezed his hands together. Kurt silently smiled behind the tape, but at the same time he knew what was about to happen. Blaine's pride turned to dread when the man stood up.

"Have it your way."

He grabbed Kurt and dragged him up to his feet. Kurt was able to stand for approximately a second before his crippled knee gave way. The man caught him and swung him behind him to land on the table. The air was knocked out of him as he landed hard on his back, legs hanging off the edge. The man approached Kurt and held him down against the table. He drew his fist back and punched the boy hard in the face.

Blaine tried to see around the man, but all he could see was Kurt's legs on either side of the man's body and all he could hear were the man's angry knuckles hitting muscle and bone and Kurt's cries of pain.

"God damn it, stop! Stop!" Blaine struggled in his chair. He couldn't take anymore. _He_ couldn't take anymore? Tears began to form in his eyes as Kurt's pain filled yelps grew softer and heavier and the man kept relentlessly hitting him. Eventually he stopped pummelling him and he grabbed him by the shirt and threw him on the ground. He turned to the door and wiped his knuckles before leaving, not bothering to close the door.

Blaine immediately gazed at Kurt.

"Kurt? Kurt!"

No reply.

"That's it!"

He began to throw his body left and right in the chair until he toppled over onto the ground. He wasn't far from Kurt so he began to manoeuvre himself in such a way that allowed him to move towards his boyfriend. Kurt was lying slightly curled into himself so Blaine made it over to him and leaned in so that his chest was against Kurt's back and if they were both turned right side up it would look like Kurt was sitting on Blaine's lap.

He could feel Kurt shaking. The boy reacted by moving his head slightly, but that was about all he could do.

"Oh God. Kurt." He whispered.

All of a sudden the bigger man from before stormed in and without warning violently kicked Kurt in the stomach. Blaine could feel the force of his boot through Kurt's body as his muscles tensed. Kurt let out a deep gasp through the tape. The man brought his leg back and snapped it forward again sending it deep into the boy's abdomen. Kurt couldn't do anything to stop it. All he could do was react by coughing and choking on the blood which began to form in his mouth. Again and again he was hit by the steel toe of the man's boot. Blaine pushed his body against Kurt to try and absorb some of the force, but it was useless. Blaine let the tears flow freely down his cheeks as he could literally _feel _Kurt being beaten half to death.

"Hey! Stop it! You're going to kill him!"

The man stopped his animalistic frenzy and pulled his foot back. He could see Kurt was choking so he reached down and ripped the tape from his mouth. Blood dripped down from the tape the man now held in his hand like a waterfall and it poured and sprayed from Kurt's mouth as he coughed and hitched through the red liquid.

The man crumpled the tape up in his hand and left the room, closing the door behind him. Blaine sobbed into the back of Kurt's neck.

"I'm so sorry, Kurt. I'm so..."

Kurt was quite out of it, but he was able to spit enough blood out to say, "...I l-ove... y-you...Bl-"

Then he passed out.

* * *

><p>TBC<p> 


	5. Heartbeat

Blaine didn't know how long he had been crying for. His cheeks were soaked with tears just like Kurt's were soaked with blood. He hadn't cried like this since, well he couldn't even remember – not even during the Sadie Hawkins dance. He didn't have to hold anything back this time because they certainly weren't. He would hate to imagine of this _was _them holding back. He couldn't let himself think like that. He always thought of himself as a positive thinker, Kurt also. Despite all the troubles his boyfriend faced last year Kurt still found time to joke around and be silly every now and again.

Blaine wished they could be back on stage singing 'Candles'. He remembered that as being one of the best memories he'd ever had. The warmth of the lights, the feeling of support from behind him coming from his fellow Warblers and of course the love coming from right beside him as he gazed into those crystal blue eyes of his boyfriend. He was so proud that he could share that in front of that audience.

The door opened dragged Blaine out of his reminiscent trance and the second man walked in. He made his way over to Blaine and bent down. Blaine flinched back, but stopped when he noticed the man reaching behind him and he heard a gentle snap as he felt himself coming loose from the chair. His hands were still tied together, but at least now he could move without being confined to that dreaded chair.

"Because I'm in a good mood today." The man said before he rose and left, closing the door.

Blaine immediately sat up and tried to get a closer look at Kurt. He couldn't move him without his hands so he sat back and brought both of his arms underneath himself and tucked his knees through his arms so that his hands were now in front of him. A little trick he picked up along the way. Now he crawled over to Kurt and turned him over onto his back.

"Okay." He thought aloud as he decided he needed to remove Kurt's blindfold. He trailed his hands gently along his delicate, bruised face until his fingertips reached the fabric of the cloth. He pulled it up slowly and removed it from Kurt's head. His eyes were closed and Blaine noticed the blood that must have seeped under the blindfold and dried into Kurt's eye. He also noticed the sickening tint of purple around his boyfriend's left eye as he realised he must have been subdued before they put the blindfold on him.

He gently touched his cheek and tried to wake him.

"Kurt? It's me. It's Blaine."

He noticed his chest rise as Kurt took in a shaky breath before beginning to slowly open his eyes. He squinted as even the faint moonlight coming from the window hurt his eyes after being robbed of his sight for so long. The blue slowly revealed itself through heavy eyelids and Blaine smiled.

"There you are."

Kurt took a few moments to focus on Blaine's face before returning his smile with one of his own.

"H-hi..."

"Hey." Blaine gently rested his hands on Kurt's stomach, knowing it was delicate. "I know this may seem like a stupid question, but how do you feel?"

Kurt gently laughed before being forced to cough up some more blood. Blaine gave a worried look.

"...N-numb..." Blaine was taken a back slightly by his answer. He expected him to be in agony, which he probably was, but was hiding.

"M-mostly... stiff... fr... om lying... down..."

Blaine looked behind him. They weren't that far away from the wall so he decided to bring Kurt over to it. He carefully lifted Kurt up so he was sitting and lifted his bound hands over his boyfriend's head and down again so that he was hugging him. He then gently dragged him over to lean against the wall. Blaine tried to untie Kurt, but he couldn't so he sat him up against the wall and looped his hands over Kurt's head again and pulled him close. Blaine looked deep into Kurt's eyes, moved forward and kissed him. He made it as gentle for him as possible because he knew he had been punched in the mouth a good few times. Kurt relaxed into the kiss and let his boyfriend's warmth envelope him. The pulled apart slowly and Kurt let his head fall against Blaine's chest. He lay on the gentle rhythm of his heartbeat. Blaine clasped his bound hands together behind Kurt and tightened the embrace. By now he could feel Kurt's shaky breathing against his chest and he wished he could take all of his pain away.

"I'll never leave you. You hear me? You mean too much to me."

He felt Kurt lean heavier into his chest then a light shake as Kurt laughed.

"...I r-really don't think... either of us-s could... l-leave if we t-tried..."

Blaine smiled at the fact that Kurt could make a joke even in this situation.

"...b-but honestly..." He listened as Kurt continued. "...y-you mean... the w-world t-to me..."

Blaine closed his eyes and rested his head against Kurt's and in a strange way, wished this moment never ended.

* * *

><p>TBC<p> 


	6. Black Mask

"What are we gonna do? The boy won't talk."

"Look, it's clear that the other boy means a great deal to him."

"I hope you're not suggesting what I think you are..."

"It hasn't gotten to that stage yet."

"It will."

"You don't know that! Listen to me. Have you seen the shape that the boy is in? He can't move."

"But that doesn't mean that there isn't more we can do to him..."

There was a long silence as they contemplated that last sentence.

"That boy is so close to cracking. I can _feel_ it. You need to let me in there with them. I'll get that information."

...

"Alright, but _don't_ kill him. We don't want another incident like the last time. Do you realise what had to be done so that we wouldn't be found out?"

"Yes... and no, I won't kill the boy."

"Good. We'll be watching."

* * *

><p>This man was new. His mask was unlike the rest. His was black and it was smiling. His mask used to be like the rest, but ever since the incident he has been forced to wear this black mask – to symbolize the life that he took. The masks were not always a violent group. At first they used their intelligence to their advantage, gaining the upper hand almost all the time. However, once they began to move up, sheer will power wouldn't suffice so as new members joined they brought along new methods with them. Man number one had been with them since the beginning. He hated to see what they had become. He reluctantly adjusted to their new methods and way of getting what they wanted. He certainly didn't agree. But this, this was completely wrong. Sure, the incident was a complete accident and should not have happened. This, however, this <em>calculating <em>torture of a fragile boy was something that he could barely handle. He felt like a cinder block hit him in the chest when he first hit the young man. He would never forgive himself for that. And now he was letting this complete lunatic with no restraint in there with those boys...

'Is it even worth it?' he thought to himself. 'Potentially destroying two innocent boys' lives to benefit our own company. If anything we should have apprehended the boy's father, at least then my conscience would be somewhat clearer.'

He stood there thinking about the whole situation until his and his fellow masks eyes turned towards the screen which showed the room the two boys were held in.

* * *

><p>"I don't get it. It's just putting one foot in front of the other. Why can't he get the grasp of it?"<p>

"Because... my b-brother is just... too tall f-for his own...good..."

Blaine chuckled as the two of them found a few moments to just chat casually and laugh with each other.

"...D-did you know... that h-he once-"

The boys playful joking was interrupted when the door swung open and the black mask entered the room. This man scared Blaine the most simply because his mask was black. This made him seem more sinister and unforgiving especially the way his shadowy figure stood in the doorframe.

He closed the door slowly behind him and strode over to them. He stared down at them and they just stared back up. He focused on Kurt for a moment then turned his head to Blaine.

"Let go of him."

Blaine embraced Kurt tighter.

"No."

The man reached behind his back and pulled out a large hunting knife. Blaine gulped.

"If you don't let go of him I'll cut out his heart."

He held the knife up as it glinted in the moonlight, but Blaine just held on tighter.

"I won't let you hurt him again."

"Again? Why my poor delusional boy, _I_ haven't even hurt him yet."

With that the man reached down and violently dragged Kurt out of his boyfriend's arms and pushed him to the ground face first. He pushed his knee hard into his back to keep him in place. Just as Blaine began to lunge forward, the man held his knife against the back of Kurt's neck.

"If you take one step closer I swear I'll make good on my promise."

Blaine cursed the man as he sat down where he was. He was almost close enough to feel Kurt's breath, it was heartbreaking.

"Now then, let's get to it."

The man looked down at Kurt's bound wrists which were directly below him. He roughly grabbed his hands in his and held them tight. While holding them he looked back up at Blaine.

"What is the security code to the Anderson Building?"

Blaine let out a frustrated sigh. "Kurt and I already agreed and I told your friends that I'm not going to-"

SNAP

Blaine was cut off mid sentence by Kurt's agonizing scream. He looked down to see the man bending Kurt's finger all the way back, breaking it.

"Wrong answer."

Blaine was taken completely by surprise. He looked at Kurt's face, but he was facing away from him, not by choice, that was just the way he was thrown down. The pressure on his back and the fact that his finger was just snapped in two was making him pant and sweat profusely. His hair was soaking.

"Woah. W- Wait a minute!"

"I'll try again. What is the location of the several tonnes of gold which the Anderson Company is currently in possession of?"

Sweat dripped down Blaine's face now. "I...I..."

SNAP

Kurt screamed as another one of his fingers was brutally mangled. Blaine started to panic. He stared down at Kurt who was in so much pain.

"I can't!"

"Yes you can, boy. Yes you can."

"They...they..."

"That's it. Adda boy."

A shaky yet angry voice came from underneath the man.

"D-don't you... dare... Bl-laine Ander...son!" Kurt yelled at his boyfriend who momentarily lost the will to fight.

"Right."

"You little son of a bitch!"

The man on top of Kurt became irate as he pushed his knee harder into Kurt's spine and bent his ring finger back violently.

SNAP

Kurt didn't scream this time as he fought through the pain to reach his anger. The black mask twisted Kurt around onto his back and mounted him, raising his fist to strike. In the heat of anger the man was so focused on hurting the boy that he forget about his knife as it was now spinning towards Blaine.

A split second after the man raised his fist again he was tackled off of Kurt and stumbled along the ground. He stood up to see Blaine shakily standing in front of Kurt holding the giant knife in his bound hands.

"Now what?" The man looked down to find that it wasn't Blaine who just uttered those words, but it was Kurt. The crippled, shattered, bleeding boy on the ground who was staring at him with hate filled eyes had the _audacity_ to be so arrogant?

He saw red as he dove towards the two boys, but just as he did he was struck from the side. Blaine and Kurt saw as the first and second man burst through the door just in time to stop the black mask from reaching them again.

"You've gone far enough!" They heard as the two taller men wrestled him to the ground. They managed to knock him out and the second man dragged him out of the room.

The first man turned to face Kurt on the ground and Blaine holding the large knife pointing at him.

* * *

><p>TBC<p> 


	7. Darkness

Blaine just stood there shaking with rage. Kurt was aware, but very weak. The first man with the neutral mask stood opposite them. He pointed at the object in Blaine's hands.

"Use that knife to untie Kurt."

Blaine was very puzzled. "What?"

"Go on." The man motioned towards the boy on the ground.

Blaine immediately bent down and gently turned Kurt on his stomach. He very slowly and carefully cut the rope binding his hands until it snapped. He turned Kurt onto his back and smiled at him.

"Now give the knife to Kurt and he can cut you free."

Blaine handed Kurt the knife, but this momentary glimpse of freedom made him forget that his boyfriend's fingers were broken. He watched Kurt wince as his attempt to clutch the knife failed and it fell to the floor.

"I-I'm sorry..."

Blaine placed his hands on Kurt's chest reassuringly and turned to the man.

"His fingers are broken, he can't do it."

The man stood silent for a moment before stepping forward and holding out his hand.

"Give the knife to me. I'll cut you free."

Blaine grabbed the knife in his bound hands and stood up.

"No way. This is just a way for you to get the knife. It doesn't matter if Kurt's hands are tied at this point, he can barely move."

He shot Kurt an apologetic glance before glaring back at the man.

"I assure you, I am done hurting you. I realise that all of this pain isn't worth it. You are free to go. You have my word."

Blaine's eyebrows arched as he got angrier.

"You're word doesn't man anything to me! Look at what you-"

He was interrupted by Kurt tugging on his pant leg and looking up at him.

"Hey... t's ok-kay..."

Blaine looked down and saw those wonderful blue eyes looking back up at him. He nodded and walked over to the man, reluctantly handing him the knife. He held out his hands and the man simply cut him free.

"There. Now follow me."

Blaine had no idea what was going on, but he didn't argue. Instead he ran back to Kurt and gently hooked his arms under his knees and neck, cradling him against his chest before picking him up.

"Let's go."

With that, they left the room and followed the man.

They were led down a long corridor past several doors and eventually came to an iron door. The man stopped and turned to them.

"This is the exit. Once you leave just keep going. Don't bother to call the police because we'll be gone by the time they get here. Don't worry, you're not that far away from where we took you. You'll make it back."

He looked down at Kurt specifically.

"I'm very sorry."

He opened the door and gently pushed them outside.

The door closed behind them.

They were free...

* * *

><p>He looked around to see – darkness. Nothing. This wasn't particularly the ideal situation to be in right now. Here he was, completely lost, completely in the dark and carrying his boyfriend's broken body in his arms. Wait a minute, cell phone. Did he honestly have his cell phone in his pocket that whole time? He had to at least check.<p>

He couldn't check his pockets without his hands.

"Kurt, I'm gonna have to put you down for a sec so I can see if I have my cell phone, okay?"

Kurt nodded and Blaine gently lowered him and sat him against the door they just exited from. He patted down his pockets one by one.

"Damn it." He turned to Kurt. "You?" He kept forgetting that Kurt really couldn't move so he bent down to check if Kurt had his miraculously.

Kurt shook his head and took Blaine's hand in his good, well... better hand.

"Wh-ere are we?"

Blaine stood up and looked around once more. He could definitely tell they were in a town because he could see buildings. If the man said they weren't far from where they were taken, which was McKinley, then they should be in Lima still.

"I'm not exactly sure, but he said we weren't that far away from school."

He lowered himself down to his boyfriend.

"Well, you know Lima better than I do. How about we just start walking and as soon as you recognise something or we see someone we'll take it from there? I know it's really dark and your eyes were covered for all that time, but it beats sitting around here. Besides, once we figure out where we are we need to get you to the hospital."

He smiled at Kurt and held out his hand.

Kurt smiled back and took it. Blaine then picked him up like before and began to walk away from the building. That building where it happened.

* * *

><p>Kurt was really light, like <em>really<em> light. Blaine never noticed this before. It was strange because he caught him changing before, only his tank top, but he was fairly built for a little guy. As he held his boyfriend in his arms and he watched him silently look for anything familiar he just felt a sudden surge of pride. He was beaten, but he sure wasn't broken.

"Hey." He smiled down at him.

Kurt looked up in response.

"I'm so proud of you." Blaine said as he kept walking.

Kurt didn't really expect that so he didn't quite know what to say.

"... thanks." He smiled up to him.

"No, really Kurt." He stopped walking. "You were so strong. You didn't give them what they wanted. You didn't react. They wanted me to _see_ you hurt so I'd have to tell them, but you stayed strong... which is more than I can say for me... I've never seen somebody with so much courage."

Courage. The very word Blaine texted to Kurt to help him stay strong. The very word Kurt kept in his locker to help him keep his word.

"I love you so much." Blaine leaned down and kissed Kurt softly. It was so full of love. They parted slowly, but stayed centimetres apart.

"... I love you too."

They had both come so far, but they still had a long way to go.

* * *

><p>TBC<p> 


	8. Awake?

It was still dark out, but Blaine guessed that it would be getting bright in a few hours... a few hours? God, how long were they going to be wandering these lonely streets? And how come there was not a single person around? He would have thought there'd even be some students out partying or _somebody_. But nobody was there.

"Blaine..."

He looked down at his boyfriend.

"Hm?"

"t's getting... hard- harder to stay... awake..."

Blaine knew this was a bad sign. This could mean that if he fell asleep he might not be able to wake back up, especially if he had been thrown around like Kurt was.

"Listen Kurt. You have to try your best to stay awake for me, okay?"

"I'll... try..."

Blaine smiled at him, but he was secretly worried to death underneath. What the hell was he supposed to do? This was the worst possible thing that could happen. If Kurt did fall asleep he could fall into a coma, which he didn't know when he would wake up from. He couldn't handle that. Not after everything that happened.

Throughout their journey through the night, Blaine spoke to Kurt and asked him what he saw every few minutes to make sure he was still awake. He was managing to stay aware for the time being.

The boys got to a less built up area of the town. There were a lot of alleys and closed down stores around. It was very unnerving to think of this whole area of the town as abandoned. Blaine was getting tired so he slowed down his pace so that he still had enough energy to carry Kurt.

"Hey! What's up? You boys lookin' for a room?"

Laughter was heard as Blaine turned around to see three men standing in an alley way they were passing.

'What now?' he thought to himself.

The men were fairly young, about in their early twenties, typical punks. They came closer. The one in the middle stepped forward.

"Did you hear me? I said- What the hell?"

He looked down to see the state Kurt was in.

"Holy... What happened to him?"

Blaine wasn't going to get into the whole long winded story that those guys probably wouldn't believe anyway, so he shortened it.

"We got attacked. They took out their anger on my friend here."

He looked down at Kurt who looked through heavy eyelids at the three men. He didn't see them as a threat because they had normal faces and not white and black masks. He breathed heavily through the blood in his throat.

"Damn man. Uh, sorry that happened. You guys need a hand or..."

Blaine lit up. "Yes. Could you please tell me where we are or at least how we can get to a hospital?"

"Sure man. You just-"

As soon as the man started to talk he was cut off by Kurt lulling over almost falling out of Blaine's arms.

Blaine caught him in time. "Oh God. Kurt."

The man reached forward and grabbed Kurt's shoulder, helping Blaine keep him up. They both lowered him gently to the ground.

"Oh God. Oh God."

He turned to the man.

"Do you have a phone?"

"Uh, no, but Rob here's got a car. We can drive you to the hospital."

Blaine snapped his head to the man.

"Really?"

"Well, yeah. Look at 'em." Motioning to Kurt.

"God thank you."

"Let's go."

* * *

><p>It was a quiet night. No major road accidents, no murders, no drunken fights. Yes, for once, Meg had had a quiet night at Lima Memorial.<p>

"Hey Bernie! Think I'm gonna go down for some coff-"

She was cut off by the flashing red light above the door before seeing a young man running in grasping hold of another person. He ran right up to her.

"Please help!"

She ran out from around the counter and took in the sight of the boy.

"Oh God." She then pressed a button on the desk and moments later two nurses came bursting through the double doors with a bed. They stopped it in front of Blaine and he gently placed Kurt on it. Immediately one of the nurses put an oxygen mask on Kurt.

"How long has he been unconscious?" Meg asked.

"Uh, about twenty minutes. He got hit in the head a few times..."

Blaine was completely flustered.

"Hey, it's okay honey. We're gonna take him in and you can tell me happened once we get you both settled."

She warmly patted his arm.

He let out a light sigh and followed her and his boyfriend towards the E.R.

"Thank God." He said to himself.

* * *

><p>Burt and Carole had agreed with Kurt that the two boys were going to go back to Blaine's house from school to get his things and they would be back in the morning. They had absolutely no idea about anything that had been happening all night. They thought Kurt was at Blaine's house planning out their exciting weekend, list and all. However, they were not expecting what was about to happen.<p>

They were both on the couch drinking coffee, getting ready for work. They couldn't afford to not work on the weekends since their savings were depleted because of Karofsky. As they sat enjoying the calm of the morning the phone rang.

"Hello?"

...

"This is Carole Hummel."

Burt turned and looked at her and mouthed 'who is it?'

She remained silent as her mouth began to quiver.

The phoned slipped out of her hand and dropped to the floor.

* * *

><p>TBC<p> 


	9. Black and Blue

_Hey guys. Very sorry for the huge gap between this and the last update. I was part of the campaign for one of the presidential candidates over here and had zero time for anything else. Back to normal now so updates will be much more regular. Thank you for being so patient._

* * *

><p>The double door burst open. They approached the desk.<p>

"Kurt Hummel, my son."

Burt stood there with both hands on the desk. The receptionist who had first seen Kurt being brought in had guessed what Burt must have been told. She had seen Kurt's state. She stood up and led them to his room in person.

Carole stopped Finn with her arm held in front of his chest.

"Give them a minute." She told him as her husband entered the room.

Blaine was sitting beside the bed, Kurt's hand in his left and the other was just sprawled out beside his head which was resting against the bed sheet. He was asleep. Burt walked slowly towards the boys. He smiled at how loving the black haired boy was towards his son. He really admired him. His smile faded as he fixed his gaze on his son. His face was black and blue. He could barely make out his closed eyelids through the blackness of his skin around his eyes. He came closer as he moved his eyes down Kurt's right arm and noticed the red lines around his wrist from the ropes. He gulped down a lump in his throat just before he looked at his fingers. They were wrapped in white bandages and he glanced to the other hand to confirm the same thing. Broken fingers. Burt clenched his fists together tight, but relaxed as he felt a warm hand rubbing circles on his back.

"It's okay." Carole reassured.

"Woah..." Finn just stood in the doorway taking in the sight of his brother.

This caused Blaine to stir as he lifted his head up and blinked a few times to clear the fuzzy figures in front of him. He finally focused and realised who was standing there.

"Hi guys!"

He stood up and enthusiastically hugged all three of them. Burt gave him a huge hug and patted his back.

"How you doing?"

Blaine smiled, but then frowned and he turned back to Kurt.

"That should be me."

Burt stepped forward and put his hand on the boys shoulder.

"Hey, don't say that, okay?" He looked at his son again before grabbing a chair.

"Let's all just sit down and you can tell us what happened, okay?"

"Sure."

Carole grabbed a chair and pulled it up beside her husband. Finn remained standing and slowly wandered over to Kurt's direction, every now and then turning to check on him.

"Go ahead, kiddo."

"Okay. Kurt and I were walking out of school together as we always do and out of nowhere he was hit from behind and then the next thing I remember I woke up tied to a chair."

"Can you remember where?"

"Um, yeah. They let us go so we made our way back here."

"Who?" The voice of Finn came from behind. Blaine went to answer.

"Let him finish, honey." Carole smiled at her son.

"I was in the room alone. I was trying to think who could do something like that, but then a man in a mask came in."

"A mask?" Burt asked.

"Yeah." He hesitated and shifted in his chair, but continued. "My father is the owner of an organisation called 'The Anderson Company'. It's a very wealthy and valuable corporation and my dad used to tell me about this group of masks. He said they would always try to steal from the company, anything they could get; passwords, security shifts, even some of the gold that they have in the safe."

"Gold?" Finn was stunned.

"Don't ask." Blaine lightly replied. "Anyway, as soon as the guy came in I knew this was about my father." It was confession time. "They brought in Kurt... He was blindfolded and tied up and... they said that if I didn't tell them what they wanted to know they'd... hurt him."

He took his eyes off the floor to meet Burt's irate glare.

"They didn't give me a chance to answer they just hit him. I would have told them everything if it meant they'd stop hurting Kurt, but Kurt didn't want me to."

Burt looked over to Kurt.

"Look, Mr. Hummel, Kurt is the strongest person I know. I was _so_ close to opening my mouth, but Kurt told me to shut up and it was then that I realised that if I did tell them what they wanted to know then everything Kurt had sacrificed would have been for nothing."

There was a silence. Carole didn't dare say anything and Finn was speechless. Burt was still staring at his son before he sat back and turned his gaze towards Blaine.

"I understand what you did." Blaine raised his eyebrows.

"I know how strong Kurt is, okay. He's been through it all. He lost his mom, he almost lost me and he almost lost his friends..."

Blaine didn't know how to react.

"...but then he found you. You saved his life, kiddo. You have no idea how important you are to this family. Now, what happened... I don't even know what to say, but I know you both did what you believed in and you both made it out alive. We're gonna take care of Kurt and then we're gonna find the scumbags that did this, okay? All of us."

He stood up, took Carole's hand and smiled at Finn.

Blaine stood up and smiled at Burt.

"Absolutely."

The four of them were brought out of their semi-joyful pact by a noise coming from the bed. Finn turned to them.

"Guys!"

"Kurt?"

They rushed over to the bed. Kurt's eyes were still closed, but he was trying to say something.

"Kurt? Talk to us. It's okay."

"...S-orry...I-I f-fell... as...sleep..."

* * *

><p>TBC<p> 


End file.
